Miko-chan
by panda belang
Summary: Kris Wu bertemu dengan sesosok roh yang memerlukan bantuannya merawat seekor kucing yang tengah terluka. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kris jatuh pada pesona roh bermata panda itu.


**-Miko_chan- **

**ONESHOOT**

**by tianelly**

**a kristao fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance and Angst***

**Summary: Kris Wu bertemu dengan sesosok roh yang memerlukan bantuannya merawat seekor kucing yang tengah terluka. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Kris jatuh pada pesona roh bermata panda itu.**

**...**

**.**

**...**

Namaku Kris Wu. Sebenarnya aku terlahir dengan nama Wu Yi Fan, tapi sejak kami tinggal di Vancouver Canada mereka lebih suka memanggilku Kris. Aku tak keberatan dengan nama itu, lagi pula nama itu terdengar cukup keren rite?

Ini sudah hari ke 7 aku tinggal di Seoul Korea Selatan. Ayah memberiku tugas memimpin salah satu cabang Wu Corp disini. Yah.. bisa dibilang sekalian mencari suasana baru. Sangat membosankan apabila hanya tinggal disatu negara.

Karena jadwalku hari ini tak terlalu padat, aku putuskan untuk sekedar berkeliling kota Seoul dengan mobil audi hitamku.

.

.

Macet.

Ck! Sial!

Aku melirik jam tangan hitam ditangan kiriku. 05.00 PM. Sudah 1 jam lebih aku terjebak macet disini. Diperparah dengan hujan yang lumayan deras mengguyur Seoul. Aku bukan orang yang sanggup bersabar lebih dari ini, dan menyambar kasar dompet dan ponselku lalu melangkah keluar. Masa bodoh dengan mobil itu. Chanyeol atau Suho sajalah yang mengurusnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pulang dan berendam semalaman di bath up.

Saat aku baru melangkah keluar dari mobil aku melihat sebuah kafe tepat didepan mataku, tanpa berfikir panjang aku berlari kesana. Setidaknya menikmati cokelat hangat disana akan sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin tubuhku.

Saat mengibaskan-ngibaskan air hujan yang masih menempel pada jas kantorku. Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Sehun-sepupuku-tengah berdiri didepan kafe dan kedua tangannya menengadah menampung air hujan.

Tubuhnya tinggi, mungkin beberapa centi diatas Sehun. Tubuh kurusnya itu terbalut pakaian hitam panjang hampir sebatas lututnya. Dan apa itu? Saat cuaca sedang hujan deras seperti ini ia tak memakai alas kaki? Apa dia semiskin itu hingga tak sanggup membeli alas kaki?

Aku beralih memandang pakaiannya lagi. Lusuh dan kuno. Apa dia seorang gelandangan?

Kulit tubuhnya terlihat putih tapi terkesan pucat. Rambut hitam legam itu masih setia mendongak menatap langit. Apa dia sedang berharap hujan segera berhenti?

Pemuda itu menoleh padaku. Jika dadanya tak rata mungkin aku akan mengira dia wanita. Bibir peach merahnya terpahat hingga sangat mirip dengan kucing. Mata itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan kantung mata layaknya panda. Garis wajahnya juga tak terlalu tegas bahkan terkesan manis.

'Eh? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?'

'Shitt! Aku masih Straight!'

Aku merutuk diri sendiri. Kenapa aku justru berdiri disini memperhatikan pemuda kuno tadi. Dengan masih membodoh-bodohi diri sendiri aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe.

.

.

"satu Chocolate hangat, ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih tunggu sebentar tuan.." saat pelayan tadi meninggalkanku, pandanganku masih tertuju pada pintu masuk kafe.

Mungkin pemuda kuno tadi juga akan masuk. Mengingat diluar sangat dingin.

Jujur. Aku masih memikirkan pemuda kuno tadi. Dan sangat jarang ada orang yang mampu menarik perhatianku hingga sebesar ini.

Hujan telah berhenti. Awan hitam telah sepenuhnya menutup langit. Kafe yang awalnya cukup ramai inipun mulai sepi.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Entah perasaan darimana aku mulai khawatir dengan pemuda kuno itu.

Setelah meningalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja kafe aku melesat keluar. Dan-dia telah pergi. Tak ada siapapun ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

Kecewa?

Sangat. Aku berharap suatu saat kami bertemu lagi.

Saat itu Aku sadar .

Aku jatuh pada pesonanya.

.

.

"Disini...Aku menunggu tuan disini."

Dan detik itu juga aku menoleh kebelakang. Benar saja dia disana. Duduk memeluk lututnya disamping pintu masuk kafe.

'Astaga! Apa dia kedinginan?'

"K-kau! Kenapa bisa? Maksudku.. Kau menungguku?" ucapku tak percaya.

Dia tak menjawab dan justru berdiri dan mengisyaratkan telunjuknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Entah kepercayaan dari mana akupun mengangguk otomatis.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya yang berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak disamping bangunan kafe. Karena malam hari semakin larut jadi pandanganku tak terlalu jelas. Yang kulihat hanya semak belukar saat kami semakin jauh hampir memasuki hutan. Dan benar saja kami berjalan memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap tak berpenerang.

Mungkin dia mengerti aku bergidik ngeri masuk kehutan, hingga tangan dinginnya menggenggam tanganku yang jauh lebih besar.

Aku merasa ini bukan diriku sebenarnya. Entah apa yang telah menguasai tubuhku hingga aku benar-benar jatuh terperosok pada pesonanya.

Langkah kami terhenti didepan sebuah rumah tua tak terurus. Aku merasakan genggaman ditanganku terlepas. Dan sosok disampingku perlahan melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan ini.

Aku kembali mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kotor, gelap dan terkesan horror adalah kesan pertamaku saat langkah kakiku sampai disebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu.

"Miko-chan...Miko-chan...Miko-chan... aku pulang... kemarilah. Ada seseorang yang akan membantumu.."

Aku mendengar suara halusnya menggema diruangan kotor ini.

'Miko-chan'? terdengar seperti nama seseorang. Apa itu saudaranya. Dan dugaanku terpatahkan saat melihat seekor kucing muncul dari salah satu ruangan diujung lorong berjalan terseok kearah pemuda disampingku.

"Maaf Miko-chan aku terlalu lama tak menjengukmu..."

Aku semakin tak mengerti saat dia berbicara dengan kucing berbulu putih dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Tao.. Huang Zi Tao namaku. Salam kenal tuan" dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengarahkan jabatan tangannya menunggu responku.

"Kris Wu. Erm.. Apa ini rumahmu?" tanyaku spontan.

Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kembali. Shit! Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu terus! Itu semakin membuat nafasku sesak! Aku yakin aku masih Straight!

"Ya tuan". Jawabnya,-"Erm.. tuan, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan? Untuk apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Miko-chan.. tolong rawat Miko-chanku. Kaki kiri belakangnya sakit, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk merawatnya. Apa tuan mau membantu merawatnya? Mungkin hanya sampai kakinya sembuh." Mata itu kehilangan sinarnya. Entah kenapa, aku mulai menyukai apapun ekspresi dari wajah itu.

"Te-tentu..". "Tapi kau mau pergi kemana? Apa itu sangat lama?"

"Aku tak tau kapan aku kembali kesini lagi. Mungkin juga tak akan pernah kembali... tempatku yang sekarang sangat jauh dan... aku tak mungkin membawanya disana."

Ia memandang langit-langit rumah itu. Tangan pucatnya juga masih setia mengelus bulu kucing itu. Semakin lama, jujur aku semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Apa dia sedang menceritakan kepindahannya kekota lain mungkin?

"Sekarang.. Miko-chan ikut dengan tuan ya.. aku menyayangimu..".

CHUU~

Oke, aku menyerah. Aku pasti mau menggantikan posisi kucing itu sekarang.

"Ini.. Miko-chan pasti senang ikut dengan tuan.." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kucing itu padaku. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin bisa merawat kucing bernama 'Miko' ini. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan. Tapi melihat kesungguhan 'Zitao' menyayangi kucing ini aku jadi tak tega menolak permintaannya.

"Sekarang tuan bisa pulang.. tak baik berlamaan disini." Dia mengusirku? Aku masih betah berlamaan disini denganmu, kau tau?

"Kau? Kau yakin tinggal disi-Maksudku. Ini bahkan terlalu kotor untuk disebut 'rumah'. Kau mengerti maksudkukan?"

Dia tak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum lembut-Lagi-. Dan entah mataku yang sedang kelainan atau apa. Aku benar-benar melihatnya menghilang bersama kabut hitam yang bahkan aku tak tau berasal dari mana.

Dan kemudian.. suasana disini sangat tak nyaman-maksudku.. horror.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Aku menemukan kucing berbulu putih kemarin meringkuk di sofa. Melangkah mendekat dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang melingkar dilehernya.

Kalung?

Kalung sederhana berinisial 'HZT'.

Huang Zi Tao pasti. Dan ini mengingatkanku pada percakapanku dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Kau yakin?" aku menatapnya tak percaya.**

"**Tentu saja. Pemilik kafe yang kau datangi kemarin mengatakannya". Ucapnya seraya duduk menumpukan kaki pada sofa disampingku.**

**Udara pagi ini sangat tak bersahabat. Hujan turun meski tak sederas kemarin, tapi itu cukup membuatku yakin untuk berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Aku menatap Chanyeol lagi. Jujur, aku masih tak mempercayai fakta yang disampaikannya.**

"**Tapi.. dia sangat nyata dimataku. Bahkan kami sempat bergandengan saat memasuki hutan". Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap detik yang kami lalui malam kemarin. Dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya menahan tawa.**

"**Oh Krissie yang malang.. Hahhahha" **

"**Brengsek! Diam kau!" cukup dengan 3 kata dan tatapan membunuh, aku yakin si senyum lebar ini langsung diam.**

"**Percayalah Zitao itu telah meninggal 7 hari yang lalu. Dan mungkin kucing itu terluka karena kecelakaan bersama Zitao.." **

"**...". aku hanya diam. Sulit meyakinkan diri sendiri memang, tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa ia mempercayakan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya padaku untuk merawatnya. Itu sedikit membantu meringankan rasa nyeri yang sesekali menyerangku.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan sejak itu, aku mulai berharap. Di kehidupan kami yang selanjutnya kami ditakdirkan bersama. Atau jika Tuhan mengijinkan. Aku berharap segera mati dan menyusulnya di dunia yang lain.

Ya.. hanya kami.

**END**


End file.
